Y así empezó todo
by KyryathByakugan
Summary: "La gente que nos hace felices no son siempre las que esperas. Así que, cuando encuentras a alguien, tienes que conservarlo." Una historia sobre Lily Loveless y Kathryn Prescott basada en entrevistas, y con un poco de imaginación.
1. El primer día

**Ni Skins, ni los personajes que salen aquí me pertenecen.**

Megan estaba muy emocionada y yo tambien, por supuesto, aunque tambien estaba algo nerviosa y asustada. Despues de que nos eligieran como las gemelas de la próxima generación de Skins nos abrazamos como nunca y estuvimos así durante bastante tiempo. Nos indicaron por dónde teníamos que ir y nos llevaron a una sala donde ya había dos personas, una de ellas ya la conocíamos por ver la 1ra generación de Skins.

-Hola-dijo ella escrutandonos con sus ojos azules y con una amplia sonrisa- soy Kaya Scodelario, en skins Effy Stonem.

Se levantó de su asiento para darnos dos besos y el chico de pelo azabache la imitó.

-Lo sabemos! Encantada, yo soy Kathryn Prescott, haré de Emily Fitch.

- Yo Megan, Katie Fitch. Rol de gemelas, ya sabes.-dijo mi hermana algo nerviosa.

A continuación fue el chico quien nos habló y nos dio dos besos de presentación.

- Yo soy Luke Pasqualino pero podeis decirme Luca.- sonrió ampliamente de manera divertida- mi personaje es Freddie Mclair.

Esperamos durante unos pocos minutos más y luego apareció más gente del elenco principal por la puerta.

- Lisa Backwell, encantada de conoceros, hago de Pandora, ya estuve en la primera generación- dijo tranquilamente una chica rubia y baja que luego se puso a charlar animadamente con Kaya a la que ya conocía del año anterior.

-Merveille Lukeba, hago de Thomas.

-Klariza Clayton, al parecer soy tu hermana etonces- le dijo otra chica a Luke despues de que este se presentara como Freddie.

- Ollie Barbieri, soy JJ, amigo de un tal Cook y un tal Freddie.

10 o 15 minutos más tarde aparecieron otros dos miembros del reparto. Un chico de pelo castaño y cara muy típica inglesa que no hacía más que sonreir y saltar de alegría y una chica rubia cuyo aspecto me resultaba bastante familiar.

- Hola compañeros! Vamos a marcar historia!- dijo el chico animadamente mientras les daba la mano a Luke, Ollie y Merveille.

- Yo soy Kaya, a quien interpretas?

- James Cook es mi personaje, yo soy Jack O' Connel, encantado!

-Lily Loveless, mi personaje es.. no os riais por favor, Naomi Campbell.

A continuación todos nos reimos por ese ultimo dato y Jack comenzó a burlarse de ella con tono bromista. Ese chico parecía muy majo y cogía confianza muy pronto.

Mientras Jack hablaba animadamente con Kaya, Luke y Ollie comentando lo poco que sabian de sus personajes y la relación entre ellos, Lily se acercó a nosotras.

-Gemelas Prescott, nunca olvidaría vuestras caras.- nos dijo sonriendo.

Me empecé a poner algo nerviosa debido a esa frase y mire a Megan en busca de ayuda. Ella reaccionó rapidamente, como siempre hacía y le dio dos besos enseguida. Yo la imité y también deposité dos suaves besos en sus mejillas. Tenía la piel suave y cálida, y olía a perfume de rosas, la mire a los ojos al separarme y recorde aquellos días de aprendizaje.

- Yo también me acuerdo de ti, Lily Loveless, menuda coincidencia, no?. No tenías el pelo castaño?

Ella asintió a la vez que sonreia ampliamente mirandome a los ojos, y entonces sentí una conexión entre nosotras. Cuando ella se disponía a abrir la boca para contestarme habló el director de la serie junto al guionista. Primero centraron la mirada en nosotras.

-Atención chicos, por favor !-una vez todos estabamos bastante callado el director se dirijió hacia los guionistas mirandonos durante un breve segundo.

-Miradlas, no os dije que eran perfectas?

Todos asintieron y luego comenzaron su discurso. No sabía si eso lo dijo por Megan y yo o también por Lily, pero continuamos escuchando. Al parecer viviríamos en departamentos de dos habitaciones compartiendolas con quien grababas. Al cabo de unos minutos empezaron a explicar la historia de cada uno y las relaciones entre nosotros. Cook/Effy/Freddie, ese sería el plato fuerte de esta generación. Jack, Kaya y Luke se miraron entre ellos y asintieron. A confinuación comentaron la historia de Thomas y Pandora y la amistades, Effy/Pandora y Freddie/JJ/Cook.. la historia de JJ y por último llegó nuestro turno.

-Katie es la gefa, manda sobre Emily y esta siempre está en segundo plano, haciendole caso a todo lo que le dice.- mire un segundo a Meg y ella me dedicó una de sus sonrisas maliciosas, yo me reí levemente y seguí escuchando.- pero ella tiene una historia del pasado con Naomi, de pequeña la besó y Katie cree que fue Naomi la que lo hizo, Katie la desprecia por eso y la insulta de manera homófaga y la mira mal siempre que la ve. Kat, Lily será mejor que os conozcais y os lleveis bien, porque la vuestra va a ser una gran historia.

No pude evitar mirar a Lily y ella hizo lo mismo, nos sonreimos con un poco de verguenza y luego dirigí la vista hacia el director.

- En realidad ya nos conocíamos algo, fuimos las tres juntas a clases de interpretación aunque nunca hablamos mucho porque no era el lugar más adecuado para eso.- le dije mirando a ambas.

-Genial! Veis, chicos? En el casting pense que se complementarían muy bien, no notais una sensación de conexión ahora al verlas juntas? Es como si de verdad estuvieran predestinadas a interpretar estos papeles!

Todos asintieron y empecé a notar como me sonrojaba, que esa gente nos mirara con esa expresión tan triunfante y emocionados me ponía nerviosa. Solamente nos habían visto y ya tenían esa opinión, así que tendría que trabajar duro para mantenerla. No nos habían dicho mucho más de lo que pasaría y dejaban la sorpresa para el guión, por lo tanto no tenía nada que preparar aún. Todavía nos faltaba conocer al resto del equipo y dentro de unas pocas horas tendríamos que ir para el hotel, y yo compartía departamento con mi hermana y con Lily.


	2. Conociéndonos

Los guionistas nos comentaron que nos darían el guión el lunes, por lo tanto teníamos todo el fin de semana libre para conocernos. Ahora yo me encontraba en el salón del departamento observando a Megan intentando subir la maleta por las escaleras mientras Lily estaba inspeccionando la cocina. De pronto se escuchó el ruido de la maleta caer por las escaleras. Yo no pude contener la risa y Lily enseguida se acercó a ver lo que había pasado.

- Joder! Kat! podrías ayudarme, no crees?- me gritó desde las escaleras, donde se había caído.

Hice un gesto indiferente con mi mano y observe a Lily ir a ayudarla.

- Te dije que esa maleta estaba demasiado llena, que en vez de traer ese maletón gigante repartieras las cosas entre varias maletas, y no me hiciste caso. Lily no la ayudes, es cosa de ella.

Megan me sacó la lengua y luego subio por las escaleras la maleta gracias a la ayuda de Lily. Una hora mas tarde estabamos las tres arriba dividiendo las habitaciones, que eran dos. La división parecía evidente.

-Bien.. entonces yo me pido la de la derecha y vosotras dos en la de las dos camas, no?- preguntó Lily mas bien afirmandolo.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, claro que sí, eso sería lo normal pero Meg no estaba convencida.

- no,no,no ya tengo que compartir habitación con ella siempre! Me gustaría disfrutar de una habitación para mi sola.. además, vosotras vais a tener guión entre vosotras se supone, así lo ensayais si quereis y no me molestais- dijo con su mítica cara de pena.

Yo estaba abriendo la boca para protestar cuando oí la voz de Lily a mi lado.

-Ok Megan, por mi no hay problema pero díselo a Kathryn.- dijo mirando para mi de manera graciosa.

Me reí por la cara que hizo pero luego me volví a poner seria mirando para Meg.

- Yo tambien te tengo que aguantar siempre pero vale.. algo de razón tienes, quedate la habitación.- le respondí desganadamente.

Megan empezó a dar saltitos de alegría y llevó su maleta para su habitación inmediatamente.

Lily y yo hicimos lo mismo con las nuestras y sacamos la ropa que ibamos a poner esa noche cuando salieramos de fiesta con los demás.

- wooooooooow! Party!

Ya estabamos en el club y Jack ya estaba muy animado bailando con Kaya. Apenas habíamos empezado a beber y Lisa, Megan, Ollie y yo aún estabamos sentados en los sillones. Obserbábamos bailar a Jack, Kaya, Luke, Lily y Merv mientras charlabamos y bebíamos. Empezaba a tener la vista algo nublosa cuando sonó mi cancion preferida, Megan me dio un codazo de aviso y yo empece a gritar y me levante del sitio corriendo para ir a bailar con Kaya y Lily.

-Esta es mi canción preferida!- les grite en medio de la multitud

- También es una de las mías!- me contestó Kaya.

Las tres empezamos a cantar y a bailar "everybody loves me" de one republic. De pronto perdí toda la verguenza posible con ellas y me sentí totalmente a gusto y en confianza como si las conociera desde siempre. Megan tambien salio a bailar en la siguiente canción, aun mas alterada debido al efecto de las bebidas y por beber sin moverse en el sitio. Kaya la acompañó a pedir más bebidas y Lily y yo nos quedamos bailando. Cuando ya estabamos cansadas y agobiadas de tanta gente ella me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para salir a fuera.

- por fin aire fresco! No lo soportaba más- y sin decir nada más se sentó en la acera con un poco de dificultad y encendió un cigarrillo.

Me senté a su lado y acepté el cigarrillo que me ofreció. Mantuvimos el silencio durante unos pocos minutos, sin embargo no fue un silencio incómodo, hasta era agradable. Luego empezamos a hablar de nuestra vida, de lo que habíamos hecho despues de acabar las clases de teatro y recordamos algunos de los gestos graciosos

de nuestro antiguo profesor.


	3. Primer día de rodaje

**Ni Skins ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

Me levante con desgana cuando sonó el despertador. Abrí los ojos lentamente y Kathryn ya estaba recien duchada con la toalla enroyada y eligiendo la ropa para llevar al set. Me froté un poco los ojos mientras la observaba y luego me sente en mi cama.

- No hace falta que pienses tanto la ropa, nos dan la apropiada en el set

-Claro, pero no pretenderás que vaya hasta allí desnuda, no?- me contestó ella sonriente- por cierto, se está duchando Megan pero ya lleva un buen rato, dentro de 5 min tienes el baño todo tuyo.

Media hora mas tarde salí de la ducha con el pelo aún algo húmedo pero no me preocupe mucho por secarmelo ya que sabía que teníamos peluqueria y maquillaje a las 7:30. Eran las 6:00 cuando baje a desayunar y me encontre un gran desayuno y las dos gemelas comiendo. Megan me saludó efusivamente con la mano mientras bebía.

- Prueba el desayuno Prescott, amarás a la cocinera- me dijo mientras se señalaba a ella misma haciendo caso omiso de las risillas de Kat.

...

- Bien chicos, hola a todos, soy Jamie Brittain y os felicito por estar aqui. veo que todos habeis acabado vuestra sesión de peluquería y maquillaje, algunos más puntuales que otros..- Lisa se rió levemente ante esa indirecta-.. pero bien. Ahora entre los papeles que os daremos están el guión del primer capítulo y las fechas de vuestras primeras entrevistas. Organizaros y nos vemos dentro de una hora los que comienzan las grabaciones.

- Tengo mi primera entrevista dentro de tres días, con vosotras - Dije mientras miraba hacia las gemelas.

- Ajam.. - asintió Kat mientras leía el guión- tenemos que ir a grabar de los primeros, y la escena de la casa.. Meg, tu personaje es un puta, con perdón. - Dijo con mirada dramática mientras le enseñana el guión a su hermana.

No pude evitar reir ante ese comentario, y hojee el guión que me habían dado en la misma escena que indicaba Kat.

- Kathryn tiene razón, Katie trata fatal a Naomi, pero que conste que ella la deja quedar muy mal eh.

Kathryn y yo nos reimos por la cara de póker de Megan. Era increíble lo rápido que cogíamos confianza. De pequeñas nos conocíamos pero nunca hablamos mucho exactamente, ese no era el lugar adecuado para hacerlo. Y ahora el destino nos volvía a juntar a las tres para que forjásemos una gran amistad.

- Por dios, para de llamarme por mi nombre completo Lily. Kat, llámame Kat!- Me dijo entre risas.

- Los primeros en grabar por aquí! Empezamos por las escenas sin diálogos!.

Escuchamos al técnico decir esto y automáticamente me despedí de las gemelas mientras seguía a Kaya hacía donde nos habían indicado.

...

- Quieres ver una peli?

Me sobresalté cuando Kat entró en la habitación y me quede sentada en la cama. Venía con un montón de DvDs en la mano.

- Te asusté? Que estabas, durmiendo?

- No, solo estaba con los ojos cerrados para relajarme pero no dormía.- le dije mientras me levantaba y miraba los DvDs.- Oh, me encanta Moulin Rouge!

- Perfecto, hago la cena y la vemos?

Sigo a Kat hasta la cocina del apartamento y le ayudo a hacer la cena. Solo es cuestión de un poco de pasta, salsa, y listo.

- Cómo no fuiste con el resto a aquel pub?.- Le pregunto curiosa.

- No tenía muchas ganas.. y como tu también te ibas a quedar en casa así no me sentía la única aburrida que prefería descansar.- Me respondió mientras me guiñaba un ojo sonriente.

- Eh eh yo no soy aburrida, solo que fué un día muy largo..

- Ya, Lils, claro que si..

Me reí ante el comentario sarcástico y me sorprendió que me llamara de esa manera. La observé mientras servía la pasta en los platos y cogía unas cervezas de la nevera. En apenas dos días ya sentía a Kat como una de las personas más importantes que iba a tener durante esos dos futuros años. Cogí los cubiertos y el mantel y llevamos todo al salón para comenzar a ver la película.

- Que tal el primer día de rodaje? - Le pregunté cuando ya llevábamos media hora de película.

- Genial, la mejor parte fue cuando grabamos la escena contigo. Megan estaba de los nervios porque no le salía la cara de zorra. - Se rió recordando la escena.

- Vamos Megan, no tienes que esforzarte mucho, es la cara que me dedicas todos los días! - Respondí imitando la voz ronca de Kath y sus gestos.

Automáticamente Kath me dió un codazo con cara de ofendida pero enseguida nos comenzamos a reir y a molestar con más anécdotas del día. Era increíble lo bien que me sentía estando con ella. Era como si formara parte de mi vida desde siempre, realmente ella me comprendía en todo y había ganado mi total confianza en ese fin de semana, cosa que era increíble.

- Esta parte es muy triste.. - Soltó Kath mientras hacía pucheros y se apoyaba en mi hombro. - Lils es hora de ir cogiendo los pañuelos..

- Yo es que veo a Ewan McGregor y... buuuh!

- No destruyas la tristeza del momento pensando en lo bueno que está Ewan por dios, que insensible eres Loveless! - me dijo regañándome de broma

- También está Nicole Kidman eh, que no se queda corta.

- También. Son una pareja perfecta.

- Nos van a matar por ver Mouling Rouge en vez de salir con ellos de celebración por el primer día de rodaje..

- A que viene eso ahora?

- No se.

- Pues calla y atiende a la película, Loveless, siéntete afortunada por contar con mi compañía.

- Estás siendo muy Megan ahora mismo..

- NO! Vale, yo me siento afortunada por estar viendo esta peli contigo y no bailando con todos en un pub que seguramente no me guste. - contestó dramáticamente

- Así mucho mejor.- sonreí.- venga, silencio que ahora es la parte interesante..

Y así estuvimos el resto de lo que quedaba de película. Disfrutando en silencio de la compañía de la otra. Cuando nos fuimos a dormir Megan todavía no había llegado. Nos dimos las buenas noches y apagué la luz con una amplia sonrisa.


End file.
